eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginning
|image= |season=1 |episode=13 |jdate=10 July, 2005 |edate=8 July, 2006 |previous=Acperience 1 |next=Memory Band }} Overview In the wake of the Coralian's disappearance, Eureka and Anemone are left injured. Renton and Dominic, who showed up to pick up Anemone, travel to the nearest town to get some medicine for the two. Later, when they return, they find themselves in the middle of a skirmish between the Gekkostate's LFOs and the Izumo's KLFs. Synopsis The Air Force battleship pulls out, and the commander tells Dominic they can pick up theEND when they get far enough away, but Dominic rushes out. Elsewhere, Renton is doing a mental checklist and making sure everything is where is supposed to be, and leans in the cockpit to check on Eureka, who appears somwehat comatose. He rushes over to theEND to check on Anemone, and finds her passed out too. Dominic then puts a gun to his head, and recognizes Renton when both Eureka and Anemone start to spaz out. Anemone's thrashing breaks her medicine, and she's shrieking at him to do something about her head. Eureka is calmer than Anemone and Renton tries to get her comfortable. He spots Dominic heading into town on his motorcycle, and demands to be taken along. Dominic threatens to shoot him, and Renton dares him to, and produces the bike's Drive and muffler. Surprised that Renton is a mechanic, Dominic reluctantly agrees. On the Gekko, the crew gets a reading on Renton, but nothing on Nirvash. Holland gets his 909 ready to go, though Talho complains about how long it will take. Ken-Goh warns that the military is probably sending somebody to pick up their KLF, which reinforces Holland on how important it is to collect their crew. As Renton repairs the motorcycle, he asks who Anemone is, but Dominic refuses to tell. When Renton asks about the Coralain, it distracts Dominic long enough that they spin out and he asks the boy how he heard about that name. They talk a bit about the Coralian, and there's still not much Renton can piece together, though Dominic seems shocked he went into the Kute's Zone. The arrive at the town and look for a hospital to collect medicine for Eureka and Anemone. The town's residents berate Dominic for not stopping the Coralian and want to know why the military is resorting to violence, but dominic refuses to answer them. Renton says it's hardly the time for a fight with the locals. However, he has no idea on what medicine Eureka needs and Dominic is terrible with directions. They eventually reach the hospital, and the doctor is annoyed with the order of too many medicine. Renton notices so many patients acting weird. He asks about them after a young girl stares at a Compatic Drive. Dominic calls it the Despair Sickness. With the medicine, they tend to Eureka and Anemone, and Renton asks after Anemone again, but Dominic rues they've gotten involved with a pair of pretty weird girls, and introduces himself. They bond a bit before the landscape starts getting cratered by the KLFs firing their cannons, though fortunately Holland and the crew are out in their LFOs. Renton clutches Eureka and promises to protect her at all costs, which fires up the Nirvash's Compatic Drive and puts them under a protective barrier. The Nirvash moves on its own, which freaks Mischa and Woz out, and everyone is shocked when the trapar starts increasing. Renton, holding Eureka, gives Dominic, holding Anemone, a final look before hopping into the cockpit. Outside the barrier, Matthieu asks what's going on with Holland, but it's Holland, so he snaps and tells them the trapar is coming backOnce inside the 909, he complains he doesn't know either. Renton finally notices the Compatic Drive saying 'Eureka', and wonders what she is. Dominic says that the Nirvash isn't acting like it should be, and it's very familiar. The Gekko's LFOs turn back as they see Nirvash fly towards them, and on the ground, Dominic decides they have met their true enemy and he is short and mechanically-inclined. Mischa tells the children that Eureka is alright, and the crew is impressed of how Renton rode into the Zone. Renton asks Holland what Eureka is, but Holland says she is a normal girl. Renton doesn't believe him and suspects Holland knew what would happen when the Nirvash hit the Zone. Holland suddenly grabs him by his shoulders and demands to know what was in the dream. Renton says it felt like he met his siter, which seems to please Holland. On the battleship, Dominic wonders who Renton is. Major Events *Partnership between Renton and Dominic to help Eureka and Anemone. *First time the Nirvash TypeZERO is shown to move autonomously. *First signs of Dominic's love for Anemone. *Introduction of the Despair Sickness Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "The Beginning" by Rhythim is Rhythim. *The "Despair Sickness" is first mentioned. Category:Eureka Seven